Not Mine
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Somewhere along the way Bilbo had fallen for Thorin, and somewhere along the way Thorin had fallen for Bofur.


Summary: Somewhere along the way Bilbo had fallen for Thorin, and somewhere along the way Thorin had fallen for Bofur.

* * *

Bilbo had known that Thorin had little love for him, if the Dwarf even liked him at all, and yet to hear him proclaim him a traitor and banish him from Erebor shattered him like nothing else had managed, not Lobelia's sneers and gossiping, not the words of the Company when they thought he couldn't hear, not even watching Thorin and Bofur fall in love with each other.

Hobbits were like flowers in that respect, they could survive and thrive in the strangest of places, bloom under the oddest circumstances but they could only be stepped on so many times before they died.

Bilbo spent the hours preparing for battle in a haze. Regardless of what Thorin's opinion of him, he was a Hobbit and a Took, thank you very much, and neither of those parts of him would allow him to abandon Thorin to the Fate he had chosen, at least not without trying to protect him, much like he had done when Thorin had first confronted Azog.

Bilbo hadn't understood then why he'd ran forward and stood between Azog and Thorin, and hadn't until Thorin had hugged him and he had felt his soul shift and reach for the other. He'd meant to tell Thorin at Beorn's only…

He had found Thorin and Bofur in a quiet intimate moment, their foreheads resting together, hands held tightly and Bofur had had tears streaking down his cheeks silently, in relief or sorrow Bilbo couldn't guess.

Bilbo looked for Thorin on the Battlefield, he had heard the Elves announce them joining the frey but it was Fili's cry that lead him to them.

Bilbo's heart stuttered as he saw Kili fall to his knees between Azog and Thorin, Thorin who was already down and Fili couldn't, wouldn't be able to save them… at least not alone.

Bilbo pulled off his ring and slid it into his pocket, grabbing a rock from the blood soaked ground, he could be a distraction, at the very least he thought as he threw the rock at Azog, hitting the pale Orc on the head.

Surprised the Orc turned away from his prize to gaze at Bilbo where he trembled, his grip tight on his glowing letter opener. The Orc's lips twisted up into a pointed smile as it/he stalked forward.

The Pale Orc swung his mace down and instead of trying to block it Bilbo ducked forward and slipped behind the Orc through the other's legs.

Bilbo didn't hestitate before sliding Sting into the Orc's back, hoping to hit something vital. It was a fool's hope, Bilbo thought as he slipped on something and fell onto his bottom while Azog turned around, grinning down at Bilbo Darkly.

"You have not saved them, only prolonged the inevitable, they will die, after you." Azog growled.

Bilbo blinked up at Azog, strangely he was not afraid as the Pale Orc used his prosthetic to lift him up by his throat, puncturing the soft skin there and raising his mace as Bilbo gripped metal, a useless attempt to prevent himself from chocking to death.

A blue glow caught his eye as Azog lifted him up high, he still held Sting and Bilbo shifted just enough that the blade rested ablove where the prosthetic protruded out of the Orc's arm, then he pushed, barely hearing Azog's scream of pain and Fili's scream of his name as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Bilbo woke slowly, he blinked as he sat up, wondering what had happened after he had fainted.

"Bilbo Baggins, I am glad you are awake." A voice interrupted his musings.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo asked, turning to the other.

"I had worried that you would not wake, and I was not the only one." Gandalf said.

"Is Thorin okay?" Bilbo found himself asking.

"Thirteen Dwarrows left the battlefield, one would like to apologize and another would give you his gratitude for saving his One." Gandalf said taking no notice of Bilbo's flinch.

"Gandalf…" Bilbo said as the Wizard opened his mouth to continue, " Will you take me home now?"

"Why, Bilbo it would be rude to leave before…"

"Gandalf," Bilbo said, voice filled with pain, "I want to go home, please."

Gandalf looked at Bilbo and wondered what look it was he wore, the look was not unfamiliar to hi, for Belladonna had often looked at him in such a way but she had never told him the emotion behind such a look and he couldn't name it.

"Then home we will go." Gandalf said quietly.

* * *

Bilbo looked back at Erebor only once; it would have to be enough knowing that Thorin lived, that he would have his hard earned happiness… with Bofur.

Bilbo could not, would not hate Bofur for being the one Thorin loved, it would have to do knowing that Thorin was loved and loved in return. Thorin's happiness meant the world to him, even if he was not a part of it and could not bear to watch them.

* * *

"_I wanted to see the mountains again, Frodo." Bilbo said, 'I wanted to see Thorin again.' He thought, "But age has finally caught up with me, it seems." 'I will never see him, won't be able to say goodbye, won't be able to tell him I loved him.' And perhaps it was for the best that he couldn't._

_No matter how he had wished it so, Thorin never was his and deep in his heart he always knew that was the truth, that did not stop him from loving the King of the Lonely Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield._

* * *

So I accidentally Gandalf/Belladonna. Sorry.


End file.
